It's a Christmas Miracle, Corrin!
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Corrin and Kamui has never had anything like Christmas back in their world. This will be their first Christmas with the Smashers. Bayonetta tells Corrin the tale of Santa Claus, which gets the dragon prince even more excited for the holiday. Join Corrin as he experiences his first Christmas. Birthday/Christmas fic for GintaxAlvissforever
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is non canon to my main arc. Just a fun little story I wanted to do for the Holidays. This is also a birthday gift for the wonderful GintaxAlvissforever. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Snow falling down on Smash City. People singing holiday carols and putting up decorations on buildings. The horrors of holiday to all mega stores. It was that time of the year again. Christmas time has come once again to the Smash Realm. This is the time where everyone in the mansion come together and get along with each other. Burying the hatchet on any conflicts they have with each all to have a wonderful Christmas. All the Smashers were decorating both inside and outside of the mansion. Everyone scurrying around holding lights, ornaments, ribbons. Some Smasher decorating the tree while everyone else is dealing with the living room. The only ones that wasn't participating were Corrin and Kamui.

The siblings were sitting on the couch confused on why everyone was doing what they're doing. They've never had anything like Christmas back in their world. This would be Corrin and Kamui's first Christmas, and without their family too.

"What's going on sister? Why is everyone decorating?" Corrin scratched his head.

"I'm not sure either Corrin. I've never seen everyone be so frantic like this."

Cloud came into the living room holding three boxes of decorations with Bayonetta sitting on the top of the boxes sucking on a candy cane. Cloud was struggling to hold all the boxes and Bayonetta wasn't making thing easier for you.

"Come on Cloudy. Put some muscle into it." Bayonetta teased as she slapped the box.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you weren't sitting on top of the damn boxes."

"I'm taking my break."

"From what?! Doing nothing and letting me do all the work?!"

"Cloud. Cere. What's going on today?" Corrin asked the two.

Bayonetta gets off of the boxes and lands on the ground. The boxes began to wobble around. Cloud tried to keep it balanced but all the boxes fell on top of him. Cloud lets out a long groan in annoyance.

"Everyone is just getting prepared for Christmas darling." Bayonetta said.

"Christmas? What's that?" Corrin asked confused.

"What's Christmas?! You've never heard of Christmas before?!" Bayonetta was a little shocked.

Corrin shook his head. "We've never had anything like that back in our world."

"This would just be a normal day for us. What's so special about this Christmas?" Kamui asked.

"Well, Christmas is a considered a time for giving. A time to go out and get a gift for your special someone. Maybe something they really like." Bayonetta was obviously hinting that Corrin should get her something. Knowing Corrin, the implications probably went over his head completely. "But beside the gift giving, Christmas is when you come together and be with your friends and family. Not only that, but this is when Santa Clause comes in."

Corrin's ears perked up. "Santa Claus? Who is this Santa Claus?" Corrin was very interested now.

Bayonetta grinned at Corrin's enthusiasm. Not knowing anything about Christmas gives her a chance to tell a tale about Santa Claus. "Santa Claus is a big jolly old fat man with a white beard. He lives all the way in the North Pole along with his wife Ms. Claus, his elves, and his magical flying reindeer."

Corrin's eye glowed. "Woah! Magic?! What are reindeer?! Tell me more Cere! Tell me more!"

Kamui rolled her eyes at Corrin. _"Corrin is just eating all this up. Come on now, how ridiculous can you get with this story?"_

"Santa's job every year is to deliver presents to all the good little boys and girls all over the world. I also hear that if you leave cookies and milk out for him, he'll come over and eat it."

"Santa coming here?! I wanna see Santa! I wanna see Santa! He sounds so amazing! Doing such a good deed for everyone!" Corrin bounced on the couch with excitement.

"Who knows? Maybe you might get lucky and catch him before he leaves to give out more presents. However, you better watch out. You better not cry. Santa knows when you're asleep and he knows when you're awake. So better be good for goodness sake. You wouldn't want to end up like the naughty little children who get coal instead of presents do you?"

Corrin shook his head. "N-No Cere! I'll be a good boy! I promise!"

Bayonetta pet her Corrin's head. "I know you will. You're always such a good boy Corrin."

Corrin was starting to blush. Kamui rolled her eyes at the Umbra Witch. There she was flirting with her brother again. Kamui gets up from the couch.

"Where you going sister?" Corrin asked.

"I'm going to go outside and see if anyone needs help. I'm going to have to grow accustomed to this new holiday, and listening to that witch's crazy story isn't going to get me anywhere. If decorations is part of tradition, then I'll help decorate." Kamui was preparing to leave.

"Dress warm out there sister! Everyone says is very cold outside. You wouldn't want to get frozen do you?"

"I don't have any warm clothing. I'm going to have to find something." Kamui goes up to her room to try and find something warm to wear.

Cloud gets up from the floor dusting himself. "Geez, thank you so much for helping me Bayo. I appreciate your hard work." Cloud said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh no problem darling. Now come on, we still have a tree to decorate."

"You mean I have a tree to decorate. Because all you're going to do is sit back and let me do all the work."

"Don't worry about Cloudy, Corrin. He's what we call the Christmas grouch. The one that most likely gets coal for Christmas."

Corrin gasped. "Cloud! You need to be a little nicer if you want to get a gift for Santa!"

"I never ask for anything from Santa, but I try not piss him off so he won't beat me to a pulp." Cloud was referring to how Barret plays Santa Clause back Midgar. Cloud goes over to the tree to finish decorating it.

"Don't forget your Christmas hat." Bayonetta puts the Santa hat on Cloud. Cloud gave Bayonetta an irritated look. Whenever she's is an happy mood, she intentionally annoys the ex-SOLDIER more than usual. Cloud just sighed and continued to work on the tree.

"I'm so excited for my first Christmas! I can't wait to see Santa! I'm loving this tradition already!" Corrin smiled brightly.

It warmed Bayonetta's heart to see Corrin so excited about his first Christmas. She wanted to make it her goal to make sure Corrin does have the best Christmas he'll ever have.

"I'll make sure you have a good one darling. There is a little something called Christmas miracles. It's always something magical when it occurs. Oh, I thought to get you into the holidays. I got you this. Try it on." Bayonetta took out a red sweater with Rudolph, the Red Nose Reindeer on it and puts it on Corrin. "Squeeze his nose."

Corrin squeezed on Rudolph's nose and it started to light up red on his sweater. "Wow! I love it Cere! It's also very warm! Thank you!" Corrin hugged Bayonetta.

"No problem darling. Hey Cloudy, you done with the tree?"

"Almost. The only thing we're really missing is a star on the top. I can't find it at the moment." Cloud grumbled.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Corrin leaves the living room for a moment. Cloud and Bayonetta were confused on what the dragon prince was planning. Corrin comes back with Rosalina's luma and gives it to Cloud to put on top of the tree. Cloud didn't really know what to think of it, but he puts the Luma on top of the tree.

The trio looked at their Christmas tree. It was a very large tree with Christmas lights all over it, ribbons, figures of all of the Smashers hanging on the branches, and a Luma on the top.

"Well...I think the tree looks pretty good." Cloud commented.

"It's perfect!" Corrin exclaimed.

"I'll have a little chat with Rosey so she won't throw a hissy fit about her Luma being used as a Christmas ornament."

* * *

Kamui was outside wearing a scarf around her neck, a giant coat, a hat, and some gloves. She could barely see with the snow blowing at her obstructing her vision. She wondered how people could go outside in this weather. Kamui looks up to the roof to see Link put lights on the rooftop with Falcon holding on to the ladder.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kamui asked.

"Hey Kamui! No, I'll be okay. I've been putting up Christmas decorations for this place when there were only twelve of us. I'm actually almost done. Once I'm done with this, I can focus on my gift for Zelda and Toon." Link said.

"Is it required to give a gift to someone in this tradition?"

"It's not really required. It's more so an excuse for people to ask for something because it's Christmas. Other than that, you're giving gifts as a thank you or nice gesture for your friends and family. Sometimes we do this thing called Secret Santa where we all draw a name from a hat and we get a gift for the person we get. It does make for some pretty hilarious moment. Hey Link, remember when you were Ganondorf's Secret Santa?" Falcon snickered.

Link grumbled. "Yeah, a Warlock Punch is definitely the perfect to give someone." He rolled his eyes.

"So Kamui, are you planning to get Cloud something? Do you know if Cloud is getting you something?" Falcon asked.

"O-Oh...Well..." Kamui looked down. Cloud didn't really show any signs of getting her anything for Christmas. The Nohrian Princess didn't have anything in particular that she wanted from Cloud, but it made her think a little. If she did ask for something, would Cloud go out of his way to give it to her? Kamui knows Cloud would, but something there was something in the back of her mind convincing her that the ex-SOLDIER would put Bayonetta before her.

Falcon sees the concerned look on Kamui face and goes up to her. The racer forgets that he was the one supporting the ladder Link was on and it began to wobble.

"Falcon! Falcon! FALCON!" Link yelled as the ladder began to fall back in fell into the snow.

"Hey hey, no need to get all down…especially on Christmas. You don't need a gift to have a good Christmas. I never get anything for Christmas. It doesn't really bother me in the slightest. All gifts don't have to be purchased either you know. You can cook him something. Maybe some Christmas loving if you know what I mean." Falcon nudged Kamui's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you're right about that. I shouldn't let it get to me. This is a joyful tradition and I should have a little more enthusiasm about it."

"That's the spirit! Be happy! Get into the joy and Christmas cheer!" Falcon laughed. "Hey, where's Link?"

The two looked around for the elf and sees a hole next to them. Falcon walks up to the hole and sees Link frozen in an ice block. Falcon takes Link out from the hole. Link was frozen in a position with his hand up and his face in horror.

"Hey, check it out. I got my own ice sculptor." Falcon joked. If Link could shoot a glare at the racer he would.

"I'll try and get him out!" Kamui turns her hand into a spear and starts stabbing the ice block. Link was screaming on the inside for Kamui to stop it. One mistake can lead to a lot of pain for the hero.

Falcon stopped the dragon princess from stabbing the ice block any further. "Kamui. We're not going to get Link out of there like that. It's too dangerous."

 _"Oh thank Nayru!"_ Link said to himself.

Falcon cracked his knuckles. "You gotta put more fire into it. FALCON! PUNCH!" Falcon punches Link out of the ice block and into a tree. Link fell unconscious when he collided with the tree. The snow from the tree fell on top on Link and covered him.

Kamui got a little worried about Link's condition. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Ahh, we'll just give him a heart container and he'll shake it off."

* * *

Peach has been spending most of her day in the kitchen. Christmas was always one of her favorite time of the year. Christmas is when she can go all out with her cooking and baking skills. The kitchen becomes like her temporary room with how much time she spends there. The princess had an apron over her dress and replaced her crown with a Christmas hat. She just finished baking gingerbread men. Peach takes them out of the stove and rests them on the table.

Corrin comes into the kitchen. "Afternoon Peach!" He said in a joyful tone.

"Afternoon to you too Corrin! You better hope Mario doesn't catch you in here. You know how he is when you're in the kitchen. We wouldn't want another accident like last time."

Corrin recalled himself burning the mansion down when he was trying to make cereal. He blushed in embarrassment. "I know. I'm just in a very happy mood! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just got done baking some gingerbread cookies! They came out so well!" Peach squealed. She wipes the sweat from her head. "I'm getting a little hot from the heat in this kitchen. I'm going to get some fresh air. Corrin, help yourself to some cookies!" Peach steps out of the kitchen.

Corrin sits at the table where the tray of gingerbread men was. He sees that there were four gingerbread men. Two big ones and two little ones. One big gingerbread man was wearing a neck tie while the other had a flower on her head. Corrin saw it as like a little family. A mother, a father, the son, and the daughter. Corrin takes the gingerbread man with the neck tie and the one with the hibiscus.

"Hello my love! I have returned from my long adventures from the stove!" Corrin acted with the father.

"Oh darling! I've missed you so much! It is so good that you've come back safe and sound!" Corrin acted with the mother.

"I love you my cookie wife!"

"I love you too my cookie husband!"

Corrin pushes the two gingerbread cookies together and starts making kissing noises with them. The dragon prince giggled. Pit comes into the kitchen attracted by the aroma that was coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Corrin. Oh! Did Peach make these gingerbread men? I love her baking! Well don't mind if I do." Pit takes the gingerbread man with the hibiscus and starts eating it.

Corrin's face turned into a very horrified expression. Seeing Pit eat the gingerbread mom was terrifying him and it felt like déjà vu for the dragon prince. Tears started to well up in Corrin's eyes.

"Stop! Stop it Pit! You monster! How could you do this?! The dragon prince cried as he held on to Pit's arm.

The angel looked at Corrin as if he's gone mad. Pit got out of Corrin's grasp. "What the heck is wrong with you Corrin?! Relax! It's just a cookie!"

Corrin picks up the small gingerbread men. "You ate their mother! Now they'll be forever alone without a mother to love and look after them!"

"If you're not going to eat the cookies then I will. You weirdo!" Pit takes the tray of gingerbread men and goes into the living room.

Corrin sat there and sobbed. That poor gingerbread family is going to get eaten alive by Pit. Dark Pit comes into the kitchen and sees Corrin sobbing. The dark angel wondered what the dragon prince was sobbing about this time. Dark Pit didn't really care to know, but he goes over Corrin to see what was wrong.

"Uhh, Corrin? What's up with you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Dark Pit! Stop Pit! He's a monster! He's eating an innocent family with no remorse! Can you please go and save them?!" Corrin pleaded to him.

Dark Pit was assuming Corrin was talking about the gingerbread men Pit was eating, but he wondered why the dragon prince was treating the cookies like they were people. Dark Pit decided not to ask about it and goes over to Pit who was sitting on the couch. He pushes his twin off the couch and took the tray of cookies. Dark Pit comes back into the kitchen with the tray.

"Well I got your cookies. I only managed to come back with two though." Dark Pit puts the tray on the table.

Only the two little gingerbread men were left. Corrin held the two cookies in his hands and sobbed. "T-These poor children. All left alone without a mommy or daddy. All they have is each other now." Corrin put the two cookies together as if they were hugging.

Dark Pit was thinking in his head that Corrin needed some kind of help. "Could you quit crying? They're just cookies. _Weirdo._ I'm getting out of here." Dark Pit leaves the kitchen.

Peach comes back to the kitchen and sees how upset Corrin was. "Aww, what's the matter Corrin? Almost out of cookies? Don't worry! I'm planning on making a lot more for everyone! So do not cry!" Peach raised her finger.

Corrin wiped the tears from his eyes. He then looks at one of the cookies and took a big bite from it. "I'm sorry. You just looked so delicious!"

* * *

Cloud was in Bayonetta's room sitting on her bed. The Umbra Witch wanted to show something she bought from the mall to Cloud. Bayonetta was spending most of her time showering, leaving Cloud to stay in her bored for what seems like forever. Cloud wondered why it's taking her so long to get out. He was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Cloudy darling! Have you gotten a gift for the girl?" Bayonetta asked referring to Kamui.

It never did cross Cloud's mind that he should get a gift from Kamui for Christmas. The dragon princess has never approached him to get anything for her. He wondered if he was bad for still not even considering buying a gift for her. "Well...no. It never really crossed my mind."

"Tsk. Tsk. How forgettable of you. What's next? Will you forget the anniversary?"

"Shut up. Are you almost done in there yet?! You've been in the bathroom for like an hour!"

"So impatient, and you wonder why I never bring you shopping with me. Corrin never complains."

"Why would I want to go shopping with you? Sounds boring."

Bayonetta steps out of the bathroom with hot steam coming out through the door. Cloud's eyes widened and jaw dropped at what she was wearing. Bayonetta was wearing a Santa outfit. Her breast was being compressed by her top and it looks like they could burst out at any moment. She was also wearing a very short red skirt along with stocking with a candy cane color scheme, red heels, and a Santa hat to top it off.

"What do you think Cloudy? Don't I look festive?" Bayonetta winked as she flaunted her outfit.

 _"Maybe I should start going shopping with Bayo..."_ Cloud thought as he stared mesmerized by the Umbra Witch.

"Are you just going to be gawk at me or are you going to tell me how I look?" Bayonetta teased.

Cloud started blushing and turned away from Bayonetta. "Y-Yeah...You look great. Is this your gift for Corrin or something?"

"No, but maybe I could throw this in as a little extra. I have something much bigger planned for Corrin. Not going to let you in on any of the details. Remember, what's the fun in a surprise if you're already anticipating when you're going to get it?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"You know, it would be great if I had a little elf to help me with some gift wrapping." Bayonetta grinned at Cloud as she takes out an elf hat.

Cloud groaned in annoyance. The Umbra Witch had been working him like a dog all day with no breaks. _"Now I know how I elves feel when they have to make toys for the rest of their lives."_

* * *

Corrin went outside in the snow. A smasher told him that he could make an angel appear in the snow. Corrin was very intrigued at the idea of making an angel appear before his very eyes. Corrin lies on the snow and moves his arms and legs upside down in the snow. Corrin stood up to see not an angel, but a giant circle.

"Oh..." Corrin frowned.

From out of nowhere, Corrin got hit with a snowball at the back of his head. He turns around to see Ness, Lucas, and Toon giggling behind a snowfort with snowballs in their hands.

"Guys! While you was just standing here laughing, someone threw a snowball at me!" Corrin whined.

"Oh really Corrin? Did the snowball look like this?" Toon snickered as he threw a snowball at Corrin's face.

"Yeah! Guys don't laugh! Someone might me be after me!" Corrin panicked.

"Corrin relax. Toon did it. We're just trying to start a snowball fight." Ness explained.

"Snowball fight? Can I play with you guys?!" Corrin asked.

"Yeah dude! Get behind the fort and let's do this thing!" Toon said.

Corrin gets behind the fort and gets himself a pile of snow. The four kids just looked over waiting for someone to arrive to them.

"It's a little difficult to find someone to hit if no one is coming out." Lucas said.

An idea popped in Corrin's head. "I got an idea!" Taking a deep breathe, Corrin started screaming. "Cloud! Cloud! I need help!"

Cloud came running out of the mansion in a frenzy. "Corrin! Is everything alright?! I heard you cry for he-" Cloud then gets hit with a bunch of snowballs.

The four kids started laughing at the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud wasn't really too pleased with how Corrin tricked him. He wipes the snow off of his face slamming the door behind him. Mario came into the living room seeing Cloud in a very bitter attitude.

"Got hit by snowballs?" Mario asked.

Cloud growled. "Yeah...Corrin tricked me and he, Ness, Lucas, and Toon pelted me with snowballs."

"Ahh, take it easy Cloud. They're just kids, they're not that bad." Mario opens the door and he gets hit with snowballs in the face as the kids laughed. Mario just slammed the door back and he turns to Cloud. The plumber had a snow beard in the shape of Santa's beard.

"Just kids huh?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"Alright. Those little fuckers want to mess with Mario! They've got themselves a war! Come on Cloud!" Mario marches over somewhere with Cloud following behind.

The four kids were celebrating their victory for a little bit.

"That was so cool Corrin! Smart move calling Cloud over here!" Toon praised.

"W-Well, I knew he would come for me if I ever got in trouble or something..." Corrin mumbled. He really didn't think Cloud would come out. He honestly expected his sister to come out faster than Cloud, but she wasn't anywhere near Cloud…so…

"Should've seen the look on Mario's face when we got him. It was priceless." Ness laughed.

Someone let's out a whistle and the four boys peaked their heads from their forts and all four of them got pelted with snowballs. On the rooftop were Mario, Luigi, Cloud, and Sonic with snowballs next to them.

"You know what they say boys. Don't get yourselves into situations you know you can't handle. Especially if it's against Mario." Mario said with a smirk on his face. Mario uses a Penguin Suit power up. Luigi lays his brother down and gets on top of him. The brothers start sliding down the rooftop with Luigi throwing snowballs at the kids.

"Run for it!" Ness screamed. The four boys abandoned their snow fort and Mario crashes through it.

Luigi hits Lucas with a snowball. He jumps off of Mario and does a Luigi Cyclone to let out a storm of snowballs at the kids. Sonic jumps down from the snow.

"Time to school these kids about the snowball effect!" Sonic smirked. Sonic charges up his spindash and makes himself into a giant snowball. He started dashing towards Ness, Lucas, and Toon making them flee in terror.

Cloud was now left alone with Corrin and had him cornered at the front door. "No way of getting out of this one Corrin. No amount of your luck will stop me from getting my revenge." He smirked.

"L-Look! Cloud! I-I'm sorry! I really mean it! Don't hit me with a snowball!" Corrin pleaded.

"Too late dragon boy." Cloud threw the snowball at Corrin.

Corrin yells and ducks under at the last second. Cloud's face soon changed into panic. He didn't hit the door. He hit Bayonetta who just came and opened the door. Everyone froze in fear at what the Umbra Witch was about to do. Bayonetta wiped the snow from her face and snapped her fingers. Madama Butterfly's hands appeared from the ground carrying a giant pile of snow with her. All the Smashers gulped at the size of the huge snow plow.

"You want to know what wasn't cool? Hitting me with that snowball. I think you all need to chill out." Bayonetta smirked as she ordered Madama Butterfly to send all the snow down on the Smashers. Everyone held on to each and prepared for the cold impact.

All of the Smashers were now covered in snow. Bayonetta walks over to a pile of snow and grabs Corrin by the collar. Corrin's hair was now covered with snow. He gave Bayonetta a smile and shook the snow off of his head.

"That was an amazing snowball Cere!" Corrin cheered.

"Sorry you got caught in the crossfire darling. Wasn't trying to aim for you. Hey, where's Cloudy?" Bayonetta looked around the area for the ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud head popped out of the snow. He looked to see his body was trapped in two giant snowballs on top of each other. "Can someone get me out of here?! I can't move at the moment!"

Bayonetta and Corrin went up to Cloud. The Umbra Witch looked in the situation Cloud was in and an idea popped in her head.

"Hold on. Don't move Cloud. This is perfect actually." Bayonetta smirked.

"What do you think you're doing...?" Cloud feared at whatever sick idea the Umbra Witch had in her head.

Bayonetta takes off her scarf and puts it around Cloud's neck. She finds rocks along the ground and puts it on Cloud's new snow body. She puts sticks on the side of the snow. For the finishing touch, Bayonetta put a top hat on Cloud's head.

"There we go. Perfect. You make a pretty good snowman Cloud. What do you think Corrin?" Bayonetta asked.

"I love it Cere!" Corrin giggled.

Cloud just sighed in annoyance. _"I give up. I've been working my ass off all day just being Bayo's mule. Now she and Corrin have turned me into snowman. I can never catch a break from these two can I?"_

* * *

Night time falls. Only a few more minutes until Christmas. Everyone was sitting in the living room conversing with each other and having laughs. Kamui came into the living room with a plate Christmas cookies she baked herself. She remembered that Dwyer taught her how to bake back in her world. She's never tried to herself. She was a little hesitant on how everyone would feel about her cookies. She takes a seat next to Cloud who had a cover around him. He was drinking a cup of hot chocolate with a little extra something (liquor).

"Are you feeling okay Cloud?" Kamui asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'll be fine. You know, I've just working my ass off all day with no help. I got pelted with a bunch of snowballs and turned into a snowman. I can barely feel my fingers still...Bayo and Corrin. T-Those two drive me insane" Cloud hiccupped. "What's that?" Cloud sees the cookies Kamui has.

"O-Oh. I just finished bake these cookies. Would you care to try one? This is my first time baking."

"D-Do you mind feeding it to me?" Cloud opened his mouth. Kamui takes a cookie and Cloud takes a smile bite of out of it. Cloud felt a very sweet sensation in his taste buds. A small smile appeared on his face. "Kamui. This cookie is amazing!"

"R-Really? I thought I added a bit too much sugar in it, but it does make me happy that you like it." Kamui blushed.

"I loved it..." Cloud and Kamui exchanged glances at each other for a moment, but then quickly looked away from each with blushes on their face. Even if they were a couple, the two still struggled to make contact with each other.

As Kamui looked back at Cloud. She noticed that a small plant with cherries on it was hooked on to his hair. "Hey Cloud, what's that on your hair?" She pointed.

Cloud looked up at his hair. He quickly realized what was on his head and his face was beginning to turn red.

"Uh oh! Looks like we have to people under the mistletoe. You know what that means don't you Cloud? Get to kissing you two~" Bayonetta teased.

Cloud just growled at the Umbra Witch. Assuming she was the one responsible for this. He turns to Kamui was feeling very flustered. All the Smashers had their cameras out waiting for the couple to kiss.

"W-Well...If it's part of tradition then…I don't mind..."

"W-Well I mean...I'm a little drunk...My lips taste like chocolate...We don't have to if you don't want to."

"N-No. It's okay. Chocolate taste good..."

The two slowly inched close to each other and pressed their lips together. Holding their kiss for five seconds and then quickly turning away from each other with bright red faces. Everyone cheered for the couple. Corrin laughed at how everyone was reacting. Something was on his mind though. Christmas was in five minutes.

"Hey...Where's Santa?" Corrin wondered.

Suddenly, someone kicks down the front door. Everyone froze for a moment. Someone came into the mansion wearing a Santa outfit, black sunglasses, and a cigar in his mouth. He was also carrying a giant white bag. The person happened to be the Infinite One, Rodin.

"Did somebody order a Santa Claus?" Rodin said as he took the cigar out of his mouth.

All the smashers just stood in confusion at what they were seeing. A bright wide smiled appeared on Corrin's face. He jumped up in excitement and squealed with joy. Santa Claus was right in front of him. He quickly rushes up to Rodin.

"Oh my gosh! You're here! It's you! Santa Clause! I can't believe it! Cere told me you'd be here! Cere look! It's Santa! He's a lot cooler than what you described!" Corrin gushed.

Bayonetta smiled seeing her boyfriend having his Christmas wish coming true. She looked at Rodin and gave him a wink. Rodin gave her thumbs up.

"So you must be Corrin. Bayonetta has told me all about you." Rodin takes out a giant list. There's actually nothing written on it. "If I check my list up here, you're at the top as the nicest kid in the world."

"Yes! I've been a very good boy Santa!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Well then, you'll be the first to get a gift from Santa." Rodin reaches into his bag and gives Corrin a rocket launcher.

"What the hell?! You can't give Corrin that thing! He doesn't even know how to use it, let alone what it is!" Kamui yelled.

"Don't worry. He'll figure it out on his own. Kids got to learn someday."

"Wow! Thank you Santa! I love it!" Corrin hugged his rocket launcher.

"Hold on a minute. I haven't introduced you to the rest of the family." Rodin whistled.

A sleigh crashes through the ceiling. Inside of it were Jeanne, Luka, and Enzo. Jeanne was dressed up as Mrs. Clause, Luka was dressed as an elf, Enzo was stuck being a reindeer.

"Sorry we arrived here a little bit late. It's usually Santa driving this thing." Jeanne said.

"Things were a little bit rough around the edges, but we managed to get here in time to visit you all." Luka added.

"Just my fucking day! Here I was, trying to enjoy my Christmas with the wife and kids. Then I get wrapped up into this shit. Can't I just have one Christmas without you fucking up everything?" Enzo complained.

"Oh stop you're whining Enzo. We're just giving these people a loving Christmas gift." Jeanne told him.

Corrin walked up to the sleigh. "Wow! This thing is amazing! Santa rides in this?! How does it operate?"

"We use our reindeer Enzo to take care of that for us." Jeanne said

"Ahh shaddup! You could've used a jet! Could've used a car! But no! I'm stuck being a stupid fucking reindeer!"

"Don't worry about him. He's just a little cranky." Jeanne hit Enzo at the side of his head making him fall on the floor.

"Ohhh! Santa! My sister made some cookies! Cere told me you liked cookies! Sister, give Santa your cookies!" Corrin requested.

Kamui walks up to Rodin and offers him a cookie. Rodin takes a cookie and takes a giant bite. He nodded. "This is pretty good."

Jeanne and Luka got off the sleigh and took a cookie.

"Wow! This is very delicious senorita!" Luka said.

"I'd love to take a whole batch of these cookies home. Hey Enzo, you should try this." Jeanne said.

"I'm not gonna eat that sh-" Enzo's sentence was cut short when Rodin shoved a cookie in his mouth. Enzo swallowed the cookies. "This is delicious! Haha! I gotta tell Ed an Edna about this! They'd freak over these cookies!"

"I-I'm glad you liked them." Kamui blushed.

Cloud walked up to Bayonetta. "Uh, Bayo. Who the hell is that?" Cloud pointed at Rodin who was lighting his cigar with his finger.

"What do you mean Cloud? It's Santa Claus of course."

"...I didn't know Santa could light a cigar with his finger."

"It's a natural talent."

"Cooler Santa than mine." Cloud took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'll be heading upstairs Cloudy. I have one more little surprise to set up for Corrin. If he wonders where I am, tell him I'm in my room."

"Yeah. No problem. This was a really nice thing you did for him. Making his Christmas wish come true. It's nice to see him so happy." Cloud smiled.

The Umbra Witch smirked as a response. Normally, she would deny planning all of this for Corrin, but there was no point lying to Cloud. As a result, she could focus on Cloud instead. Bayonetta gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek. He was completely caught off guard and started to blush madly. "I know I've been working you all day, but I wanted to thank you." Bayonetta left Cloud and heads back to her room.

Rodin and everyone else were preparing to leave the mansion. "I still got gifts to deliver around the world. You all have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year."

Jeanne whipped Enzo to start moving the sleigh. "Geez! Alright! Alright! I'm moving! What a day!" Enzo whined.

"Goodbye Santa! I love you!" Corrin waved. "Wow! I can't believe Santa was here! This has been the Christmas ever!"

"Alright everyone! Start opening your gifts! It's Christmas! Yahoo!" Mario jumped on to the pile of gifts. All the Smashers went under the Christmas tree getting their gifts. Everyone was laughing with bright smiles on their exchanging gifts with their friends and family.

Corrin was the happiest he's ever been. This was his first ever Christmas and Bayonetta and Cloud made it special for him. He decorated the mansion, had a snowball fight, and he got to meet Santa Claus himself. He realized that everyone in the mansion was his family now. Seeing all the smiling face just tugged on the dragon prince's heart strings.

 **Author's Note: Oh. I'm done yet. There's just...one more thing I need to do, and it's not esports. But hey, let's just enjoy the sweet Christmas story at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay. Okay. Okay. So, I know it's way past Christmas at this point. So I am super late on this. I did have one more thing to do...and it's this. I didn't think it'd take this long. This is obviously NSFW so if you're offended by this kind of stuff, then turn back also. Reminder that this is also non canon, so whatever happens to Corrin here doesn't apply to my main story. No apologies for what happens to Corrin.**

 **So now that that's out of the way. Enjoy reading I guess.**

Corrin was starting to get a little tired from the festivities and wanted to get some sleep. He waved goodnight to everybody and started to head upstairs. He just continued to walk towards his room until a voice called out for him.

"Corrin darling~" Bayonetta sung.

Corrin stopped when he heard the sound of his girlfriend calling to him. It was coming from her room. The dragon prince wondered what Bayonetta wanted from him. Corrin walks up to Bayonetta's room.

"Yes Cere? Is everything okay?" Corrin asked.

"Oh, I'm fine dear. I just need a little help with something. Make sure you close the door on your way in." Bayonetta ordered.

Corrin steps inside of Bayonetta's room and closes the door. "What do you...n-need...h-help...w-with...C-Cere...?" The dragon prince stopped in his track. His face was awestruck at what was sitting before him.

Bayonetta was lying at the end of her bed wearing nothing but the glasses on her face. The only thing she has was a red ribbon covering her breast and her private area. She stared at Corrin with hungry eyes. Seeing Corrin completely frozen in front of her satisfied the Umbra Witch. This is the reaction she wanted.

"What's the matter darling? You seem at a loss for words. Has something caught your eye?" Bayonetta smirked as she slowly moved her hands across her breast.

Corrin's brain couldn't process correctly. He struggled to form words. Here he was standing with his girlfriend bare naked in front of him. The dragon prince was captivated by the beauty of his girlfriend's body. "C-Cere...W-What is all this? W-Why are you..."

"It's just a last minute Christmas gift I wanted to give to you. You've been such a good boy this year. I thought you deserved a nice reward. Now, come unwrap your gift Corrin. Don't keep a lady waiting~" Bayonetta did a finger motion signaling Corrin to come to her.

Corrin's body was shaking. He was blushing madly. He didn't want to keep Bayonetta waiting. He slowly walked his way over to her. Bayonetta positions Corrin on her lap. She traces her finger down Corrin's chest.

"You look so cute~ I've been dying to get a taste of you." Bayonetta picks up Corrin's chin and starts kissing him. Corrin couldn't move. He felt like he was stuck in trance. He wondered if the Umbra Witch had casted a spell on him. Bayonetta was in control of the kissing session. She dominated Corrin's mouth her tongue. Bayonetta breaks the kiss. Saliva coming out from their tongues. Corrin was breathing for air with tongue still out.

Bayonetta smirked. "Now, unwrap your gifts Corrin. They're just dying to be played with right now." She pressed her boobs together.

 _"C-Cere's...boobs...They're...my gift."_ Corrin eagerly ripped off the ribbons off of Bayonetta breast and privates. The dragon prince was mesmerized at the sight of his girlfriend's breast jiggling in front of him.

"Well, don't be shy. They're all yours to ravish~"

Corrin opens his mouth and starts sucking on one of Bayonetta's breast. He had his arms wrapped around Bayonetta's body licking and biting on her nipple. " _Breast...Breast...Breast."_

Bayonetta was suppressing her moans. Her nipples were one of her more sensitive areas, and having Corrin suck on them so hard made her feel really good. She didn't want Corrin to know that however, she wanted to keep a sense of dominance over her boyfriend. A smile appeared across the Umbra Witch's face. Seeing Corrin suck on her breast like a needy child enamored her. He looked so cute in her eyes.

Bayonetta pets Corrin's head. "There, there darling. Enjoy them as much you like. I'm going to take care of your little friend." Bayonetta unzipped Corrin pants releasing his fully erected cock. Bayonetta knew Corrin's cock was definitely not "little". For a boy his age, Corrin's cock was one of the largest she's ever seen. She started slowly moving her hand up and down Corrin's shaft.

Corrin started to let out small moans as he still had Bayonetta's nipple in his mouth. The Umbra Witch loved the cute sounds Corrin made. They were so feminine and childish. It drove the Umbra Witch crazy every time Corrin would moan even from small things like when she was rubbing his ear. Bayonetta took her hands off of Corrin's cock. Corrin stopped sucking on Bayonetta's breast. He wondered why she had stopped.

Bayonetta picks up a candy cane from her bed. "Oh, I'm sorry darling. I just wanted to have a quick little treat before we continue." Bayonetta started licking and sucking all around the candy cane. She was very sloppy with the way she was eating it. The candy cane was dripping down on her body. She was obviously trying to catch Corrin's attention, and she did. Corrin couldn't stop staring at the Umbra Witch. His mouth was starting to water.

"H-Hey...C-Cere...I-I would like a taste of that candy..." Corrin said nervously.

Bayonetta smiled. "Why of course dear. Now, say ahh."

Corrin slowly opened his mouth with his tongue sticking. Bayonetta took the candy cane and started moving it in and out of Corrin's mouth. The dragon prince tasted a sweet delicious treat and the saliva of his girlfriend. He had his eyes closed as he bobbed his head in the similar motion Bayonetta was moving with the candy. He was making loud slurping noises with the candy cane as well.

Bayonetta saw how Corrin was eating the candy. She smirked and took the candy cane out of his mouth. A lot of saliva was leaving out of Corrin's mouth. He frowned and made a whining noise when Bayonetta took the candy out of his mouth. He looked like he wanted more of the candy cane.

"What's the matter darling?~ I've never seen anyone eat a candy cane like you do. You were sucking on it like it was something else."

Corrin looked away and blushed. "I-I...I..."

Bayonetta turns Corrin's face back towards her. "You seem to have an interest in tasting cock don't you? Well, why didn't you say so?" Bayonetta gripped on Corrin's cock causing him to jump.

"C-C-Cere!"

"You looked so good sucking that candy cane. You imagined it as if it was a big juicy cock. You know if you wanted to taste one so badly, you could've just asked. You know we have someone who's willing to give it to you." Bayonetta started to take off the rest of Corrin's clothing.

The two heard the door knob jiggling; someone was coming into the room. Corrin's heart started pounding. Bayonetta had a feeling who was coming inside and she smiled. It was Cloud entering the room.

"H-Hey Bayo, sorry to interrupt...you…"

Cloud stops talking to see Bayonetta in the middle of removing Corrin's clothes. His two best friends were right in front of him naked with Bayonetta's hand gripping all over Corrin's cock and candy cane dropping leaking down their bodies. The ex-SOLDIER was still a little tipsy from his hot chocolate with liquor. He wondered if he'd passed out and he was in a dream.

"C-Cloud! I-I..." Corrin tried to find words to explain to Cloud about the situation he was in.

"Oh Cloudy~ I'm so glad you're here. You mind closing the door behind you. Wouldn't want anyone peeping in on us now." Bayonetta ordered.

Cloud closes the door behind him. "I may have come here at a very awkward time...I'm still a tipsy and probably delirious right now..."

"Oh, I was just having a little play time with Corrin. I just found out that he has a little interest in tasting cock, don't you darling?"

"W-What?! N-No...I-I was jus-ahh" Corrin's lets out a moan as Bayonetta began to stroke his cock again slowly.

"Now now Corrin. It's not good to lie. You need to tell the truth if you want to get what you want. You wanted a cock right? Well we have someone who's willing to give you your wish. Isn't that right Cloudy? Would mind Corrin getting a taste?" Bayonetta asked with a smirk.

Cloud lets out an evil smile. "I wouldn't mind that at all. I've been working hard all day. I could use a little help getting rid of this stress."

"See Corrin? Cloud wants you to suck his cock. Now, do you want to suck his?"

"...Y-Yes...I...I-I want to suck Cloud's cock...I want to rid Cloud of his stress." Corrin said slowly.

"Mmmm. You're a good boy Corrin, and good boys get what they want when they tell the truth. Isn't that right Cloud?"

"Yeah. Now, come over here!" Cloud said with aggression in his voice.

Bayonetta and Corrin crawled up to Cloud. Cloud dropped his pants taking out his hard throbbing member. His cock slapped Corrin in the face. Corrin had hearts in his eyes seeing how huge Cloud was. It looked like his cock was hurting. Corrin wanted to take care of Cloud and help him feel better. Corrin placed his hands on Cloud cock and started rubbing it on the side of his face.

"T-This is...Cloud's...penis...it's so big...but it looks to be in so much pain. Y-You shouldn't leave it like this Cloud...D-Don't worry...I'll...make you feel better..."

Corrin opened his mouth wide and started slowly taking in all of Cloud's cock in his mouth. Even if it was his first time, Corrin was able to deepthroat Cloud's cock. He started to bop his head slowly making loud slurping noises. He licked all around the sides, swirling his tongue around the head. He made sure not to bite down on Cloud's penis.

Bayonetta was impressed by Corrin's cock sucking skills. It made her a little jealous that Corrin was sucking cock so well for such an amateur. "My Corrin, you sure know how to suck a cock. However, it's not fair to hog everything for yourself. I want a taste for myself."

Corrin moved over a little giving Bayonetta the other side of Cloud cock. They both swirled their tongues around Cloud's member. Bayonetta grabbed Cloud's cock and started sucking it. The Umbra Witch was a very sloppy woman with leaving trails of saliva as she deepthroats all of Cloud's cock. She laid there for five seconds with Cloud's cock in her mouth and takes it out to get some air. The Umbra Witch was seeing how Corrin was eager to taste more of Cloud's cock. Corrin was masturbating watching his girlfriend suck on his best friend's cock. Bayonetta lets go of Cloud's cock and gives it back to Corrin who wasted no time to start sucking again.

Cloud moans were getting loud. He never would've thought this kid would be such a good cock sucker. He puts his hand on Corrin's head. Corrin just looked up at Cloud with lustful eyes.

"This is getting a little too slow for me. You need to pick up the pace."

Cloud grabs Corrin hair and pulls Corrin towards him making him deep throat his cock. Corrin was a little caught off guard and immediately slapped Cloud on the leg begging for air. Cloud lets Corrin gets some air. Corrin started coughing. It didn't take long for Cloud to just force Corrin to suck his cock moving his head in an in and out motion. Cloud took this opportunity at revenge for the snowballs Corrin threw at him. He wasn't just going to let that go. Corrin was letting out moans with how forceful Cloud was being with him. Cloud's aggression was turning the dragon prince on.

Bayonetta was beginning to feel left out and pouted. "Hey Cloudy! That's my boyfriend you're hogging!"

"Heh, sorry Bayo, but Corrin here is a little busy with my cock to care about that." Cloud smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Bayonetta goes behind Corrin and wraps her hand around his cock. "Corrin remembers that he's **MY** dragon, and I'm the one who takes care of him." Bayonetta started stroking Corrin's cocks. She started sucking and biting on his neck. She also uses her other hand to start twisting and teasing Corrin's nipples.

Corrin could not think properly at all. He had his best friends cock down his throat and his girlfriend playing with his body. His body was feeling intense pleasure. All he wants is to be a good boy for Bayonetta and relieve Cloud of his stress. Corrin was reaching closes to his climax. He slapped Cloud's thigh as hard as he could to give him air and let him go. It was clear that Cloud was ignoring Corrin's request and kept going. Corrin had no choice but to force himself off of Cloud and take his cock out of his mouth. Corrin lets out a loud moan. Bayonetta was jerking his cock faster. He blows his load all over the floor. His body was twitching. Bayonetta had to hold him so he could stay still. After he was done, Corrin just collapsed onto Bayonetta.

"C-Cere...C-Cloud..." Corrin had his tongue out drooling all over himself and breathing heavily.

"You hear that Cloud? He said my name first. He knows who loves him the most." Bayonetta teased. "Well, Corrin's tongue is already out. He's ready for his meal, and so am I." Bayonetta sticks up her tongue next to Corrin's.

Cloud jerked his cock until he came all over Bayonetta and Corrin's face. Bayonetta took some the remains of Cloud's cum from her face and glasses and licks it all clean. Corrin's swallowed all over of Cloud's cum that landed on his tongue.

"C-Cloud's semen...I-It taste good...I swallowed it all...I didn't waste a drop..." Corrin mumbled.

Bayonetta grabbed Corrin face and started licking the rest of Cloud's cum from his face until it was gone. "There we are. Much better. You boys really made a mess of yourselves haven't you? Corrin, stand up. Cloud, get over here. Let me clean you both up~"

Corrin stood up from the ground and Cloud walked up next to Corrin. Bayonetta grabbed both of their cocks and started jerking them. "Now this is what I enjoy…having a lovely evening with my two favorite boys. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Bayonetta started sucking on Corrin's cock first. Licking up and down the base and swirling her tongue all around the head. Corrin's body started to shake as Bayonetta sucked on his cock. Cloud was beginning to grow jealous of the dragon prince. Corrin was getting all of the attention from Bayonetta mouth while he's stuck with just her hand. Cloud grabs on to Bayonetta's hair and pulls her off of Corrin's cock and forcing her to take his. Bayonetta was a little caught off guard by this. She didn't have the power to force herself off of Cloud, but she didn't want to, seeing as how Cloud was jealous of the attention Corrin was getting. She enjoyed making Cloud fight for her attention as well. Bayonetta stops sucking on Cloud's cock, but continued to stroke both him and Corrin.

"Now that you boys are cleaned up, I think you can start feasting on the main course now." Bayonetta said.

Bayonetta takes Corrin and throws him down on the bed. She jumped on top of him to make sure he doesn't move. Corrin tried to move, but Bayonetta just kept forcing him back down. Bayonetta grabbed Corrin's cock and stood over it preparing to put it inside of her.

"Now hold still darling. Trust me…this is going to feel really good. You too Cloudy. You better hold your end of the bargain and make me feel good." Bayonetta winked at him.

Cloud placed his hands on Bayonetta's ass and spreads her ass showing her asshole. "Heh, of course. I'll be sure to enjoy myself as well."

Bayonetta slid down Corrin's until it was fully inside of her pussy "A-Ahh! C-Cere! Y-Your pussy is...tightening around my penis. C-Cere's pussy is devouring my cock!" Corrin cried out.

Cloud then proceeded to thrust inside Bayonetta's ass causing her to let out a loud moan. The force of how hard Cloud surprised the Umbra Witch. She didn't even get a chance to catch her breath. Cloud just kept thrusting into her. He would probably hear her complain later, but he wanted to make sure Corrin wasn't the only one that was screaming their names.

"C-Corrin...M-Move your hips...and m-make me feel good." Bayonetta struggled to say. She was slowly becoming flustered the more Cloud took control of the situation. She hated to show her vulnerable side in front of anybody especially to Corrin and Cloud.

Corrin was a little shocked to see his girlfriend look so shy. He's been so used to her looking so strong that this new flustered look she had on was new to him. He thought Bayonetta looked cute acting that way. Corrin followed Bayonetta's orders and start moving his hips. He held on to Bayonetta's thighs to help move a little more.

"C-Cere...Y-You feel really good...M-My cock is stirring up your pussy..." Corrin mumbled.

Bayonetta was now getting stuffed by her boyfriend and her best friend. As much as she tries to keep her tough act going, she couldn't resist. She was at the mercy of two cocks inside of her. She struggles to keep in her moans.

Cloud sees the Umbra Witch's reactions. He found it amusing that Bayonetta was still trying to act tough. He smirked and smacked her ass as hard as he could. Bayonetta jumped upon reaction and let out another loud moan.

"Come on now Bayo. You don't have to hide it from us you know. Too much for you to handle isn't it?" Cloud teased.

"S-Shut up!" Bayonetta spat.

Cloud slaps Bayonetta's ass again causing her to let out another moan. "I don't think you're in any position to bark back at me like that. It would be a shame if Corrin and me stopped right here."

"B-Be nice to Cloud, Cere...I-I want to keep make you feel good...D-Don't make us have to stop...I don't wanna stop..." Corrin whined.

Bayonetta lets out a whiny noise. Even Corrin was teasing her so innocently. It turned her on so much that Corrin was trying to take control. She was feeling too good to have Cloud and Corrin stop. She kept her voice quiet listening to the two males.

"Hey Corrin, I think you should give Bayo's breast some attention. They've been bouncing in front of you for so long. I know she's begging for them to be touched by you."

"C-Cere's breast...Yes...I'll take care of them..." Corrin grabs onto Bayonetta's boobs and starts sucking on one breast and tugging on the other one with his free hand.

Bayonetta couldn't hold it anymore. She could feel herself reaching to her climax. She bit her lip. "D-Do it...N-Now...Fill me up! Fill me up with your cum! I-I want it! I want it in my pussy and ass!" Bayonetta begged.

"Alright Bayo, we'll give you what you want since you're begging for it." Cloud teased.

"Cere! Cere! I-I'm cumming!" Corrin moaned.

The three came together in ecstasy letting out a loud moan. Bayonetta fell on top of Corrin while Cloud fell on top of Bayonetta breathing heavily. They stayed together like that for a few minutes before Cloud took his cock out of Bayonetta's ass and Corrin took his cock out of her pussy. Cum was leaking from both of Bayonetta's pussy and ass. She started to regain her composure again.

"Y-You've boys must've been saving up for me." Bayonetta began. She turned her attention of Corrin. "I'm upset at you Corrin. Teasing me like that." Bayonetta pouted.

"I-I'm sorry Cere...I-I was just..."

"Quiet! Naughty little boys must be punished! Since you've made such a huge mess inside of my pussy, you're going to clean it up." Bayonetta turned her body around having her pussy face Corrin.

Corrin just watched as Bayonetta's pussy was still dripping with his cum. The semen was falling around his mouth and kept licking it up. "Y-Yes...It is my responsibility to clean you up...hey...C-Cloud?"

"Yes Corrin?" Cloud wondered while still trying to catch his breath.

"C-Can you...m-make me feel good too? L-Like you did with Cere?" Corrin opened up his legs and spread his ass with his hands showing his asshole. His face became a crimson red at the action he did to get Cloud's attention. Bayonetta did it so easy…yet he felt rather ashamed getting into this pose.

Cloud licked his lips at Corrin's request. "Of course, Corrin. I can give you the same experience Bayo had. Maybe even better..."

"Hold on for just a second." Bayonetta moves up to Corrin's ass and sticks her tongue out dropping saliva around his asshole to lube him out. Corrin's body tingled as the saliva touched his ass. Bayonetta put her tongue back into her mouth. "There we go. All lubed up and prepared for you."

"H-Hurry C-Cloud...P-Put it inside of me! I want to feel your penis inside me too!" Corrin begged.

"Since you're begging for it. Let me give it to you!" Cloud thrusted hard inside of Corrin's ass. Corrin was let out a loud moan, but was quickly shut up by Bayonetta sitting on his face and making him lick her pussy. Only muffles were escaping his lips now. Cloud was surprised he was able to fit his whole cock inside of the young prince. Finding Corrin's prostate didn't take as long as a result. Corrin found it difficult to focus on Bayonetta once Cloud found the sweet spot.

"Now, Corrin, if you slow down, you will be punished even more." The Umbra Witch warned him. "You don't want to see me disappointed, do you?"

Corrin shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted. Bayonetta smiled seeing Corrin squirming below her. He was losing the battle to pleasure. He wanted to be a dutiful boyfriend, but here he was taking in a large cock inside of him.

"Corrin, you might want to listen to your girlfriend. You don't want her telling me to stop, do you?" Cloud asked as he intentionally slowed down to get Corrin's attention. The prince moaned in frustration at losing the pleasure he was feeling.

"N-No! K-Keep going!" Corrin cried out. He had to stop licking Bayonetta's pussy in order to beg for Cloud not to stop. "I-I'll be a good boy! J-Just don't stop! Please!"

Bayonetta forced Corrin to get back to licking her. Cloud decided to comply with Corrin's request and kept thrusting into him. He made every thrust count just to see the Nohrian prince lose it.

* * *

Kamui began to head upstairs to her room after spending so much time with the rest of the Smashers. She did wonder what happened to Cloud. He went upstairs and never came back down. She thought he probably went to bed…he was pretty drunk after all.

 _"I'm very tired. All I want to do now is go my room and lay down with Corrin."_ Kamui thought to herself.

As she continued walking down the hall, she heard a yell. She recognized that the voice was Corrin's, and it was coming from Bayonetta's room. The dragon princess had a bad feeling of what was going on. She slowly walks up to Bayonetta's door and tries to listen in on what's going on in there. She could hear a thumping sound of flesh coming together.

 _"What the hell is going on in there?!"_

Kamui looked through the keyhole and her heart started racing at what she was looking at. She saw her brother getting fucked on the bed by her boyfriend as Bayonetta rode on Corrin's face.

 _"C-Corrin?! Cloud?! What are they doing there with her?! They're...They're fucking together. N-No no...This isn't a dream. This is actually happening."_

Kamui continued to look on. She was watching how forceful Cloud was thrusting inside of Corrin. Cloud has the biggest grin on his face watching Corrin's body squirm in front of him. Bayonetta leaned down to Corrin's cock and starts sucking on it. Kamui couldn't see Corrin's face, but she imagined how defenseless and weak he must looked watching Bayonetta and Cloud just take control of his body. She always wondered what Corrin would sound like as he was getting penetrated. Seeing her brother dominated is the dream she always wanted.

 _"Corrin...W-Why do I feel like this...? I shouldn't...enjoy this...but I just can't resist keeping my eyes off of them..."_

Kamui breathing was beginning to get heavier. She started to massage her breast and rub her wet pussy. Her tongue was sticking out. The intensity was starting to get a little too much for her.

* * *

Corrin's mind had completely gone blank. He had no power to move his body anymore. He was just going to allow Bayonetta and Cloud to do whatever they want with his body. The only thing on his mind was Cloud's cock stirring up inside of him and cleaning up his cum inside of Bayonetta's pussy.

 _"I-I'm in love...I-I love this feeling so much...Cloud's cock...C-Cere's pussy...I-I want Cloud to fill me up...I want Cere to feel good...I love you Cere...I love you Cloud...and t-they love me too."_ Corrin cried in his head.

Bayonetta stop sucking on Corrin's cock. "I'm glad you're enjoying my boyfriend there Cloudy." Bayonetta teased.

"Yeah, I never thought he'd be such a slut for a cock. He might just leave you for me if I give him more." Cloud smirked.

As much as Bayonetta loved that dirty talk, she sure as hell didn't appreciate the idea of Cloud stealing Corrin away from her. Cloud chuckled seeing her scowl in his direction. "Don't be so smug. If I had a cock, Corrin wouldn't be going anywhere. Although I must admit, watching you make him squirm is delicious." Bayonetta inched closer to Cloud. "You've been holding back all this aggression from us Cloudy. I think I liked it better when you were timid around me."

"It wouldn't be fun if you were the only one taking control."

"I wouldn't say that, but I am enjoying this new you."

Bayonetta and Cloud started kissing each other. The two were tongue wrestling each trying to gain dominance over one another. They heard Corrin's muffled moans. They had a feeling Corrin was getting ready to reach his climax. Cloud started to thrust faster, and finished it off with one more hard thrust to Corrin's prostate. Cloud filled Corrin up with his fluids and Corrin's cum was coming out his cock like it was a fountain.

 _"C-Cloud's semen...He's filling my asshole up with his semen...I-I'm taking it all inside of me."_

Cloud takes his cock out of Corrin's asshole, leaving it to drip out his cum. Corrin's cum landed on his stomach and Bayonetta licked it all up. The Umbra Witch turned her attention to the door. She had a feeling someone was peeking at them.

"It looks like we have a little peeping tom looking at us." Bayonetta smirked.

Kamui's heart jumped. Bayonetta knew she was at the door. The Umbra Witch got off the bed and walked to the door. She opens it and quickly grabs Kamui and brings her inside. Bayonetta closes the door back and made sure to lock it. She held Kamui's arm behind her back preventing her from running away. Kamui struggled as hard as she could, but Bayonetta's grip was too strong.

"Kamui?!" Cloud was not expecting to see his girlfriend here.

"G-Get off of me, you witch!" Kamui yelled. She hesitated to turn her hand into a spear in order to protect herself and Corrin. Her body wasn't exactly listening to her though.

"Now now, no need to be so aggressive darling~ You were the one spying on us. How very naughty of you. Your clothes are a little messy as well." Bayonetta grabbed onto Kamui's breast and started massaging them. She also goes down to Kamui's pussy and starts rubbing it. "Having your breast exposed and your pussy dripping wet…you were feeling left out, weren't you?"

Kamui's body squirmed. She tried suppressing her moans. She didn't want to allow Bayonetta to take control of her. "L-Leave me a-alone. D-Don't touch the-Ahh!" Kamui lets out a moan as Bayonetta inserts two fingers inside of Kamui's pussy. The Nohrian Princess's breathing was getting heavy and she started sweating.

"Come on now dear, no need to lie at this point. Your body is hot. Your pussy is wet. You're just begging to be touched aren't you?" Bayonetta takes her fingers out of Kamui's pussy and puts them in her mouth. "Such a delicious taste~ I'm not the only one interested in you. Just look at Cloudy over there."

Cloud looked as Bayonetta teases his girlfriend. Kamui had the same weak and defenseless look as Corrin. He always thought Kamui wasn't one to fall into a submissive state. Seeing the way she is now made Cloud realize that maybe she's not any different from Corrin. Cloud's cock started to throb again.

Kamui was mesmerized at the sight of her boyfriend's throbbing cock, and remembered watching what it can do to her brother. She wondered how it tasted and how it will feel inside of her. Her body was tingling at the thought.

 _"I-It's so big...I...I want it...I want it right now..."_

"Oh~ I can see you're craving for him. He's craving for you as well. I'll leave you two to yourselves while I'll go back to my dragon."

Bayonetta lets go of Kamui and walks over to the bed where Corrin was still resting. Now Kamui was left alone with her hungry, aggressive, and throbbing boyfriend. Her heart started racing anticipating what was going to happen next.

"C-Cloud..."

Cloud made no hesitation to grab Kamui and pin her against the wall. Kamui was going to object, but Cloud kisses her before she could say anything. The kiss was very aggressive with Cloud mostly taking control wrapping a hand around Kamui's neck. Kamui wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck. She was clawing Cloud's back leaving scratch marks on him, but that didn't stop him from reaching down to her neck and starts sucking it. The tip of Cloud's cock kept rubbing on Kamui clitoris which was driving the dragon princess mad. She wanted Cloud inside of her right now. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Cloud stopped sucking on Kamui's neck and forces her down to her knees. Now Kamui had Cloud's throbbing cock in front of her. She understood what she had to do now. Kamui opens her mouth wide. "G-Give it to me Cloud...I-I want it inside of my mouth...I-I'll take it all in I promise..."

Cloud puts a hand on top of Kamui's head and forces her to take in all of his cock down her throat. He pulls out her for a moment letting her catch her breathe. A trail of saliva was left on Cloud's cock from Kamui's tongue. Cloud pulls Kamui back towards him and moves her head in and out as she sucks his cock.

 _"So this is how cock taste...It taste weird...but I can't help but enjoy it. Having Cloud force me like this...makes my body hot. This isn't the same Cloud I know. This is someone else...but I love him...He could use me however he please. I just want more of this cock..."_

This is the dragon princess's first encounter with a cock. She looked up at Cloud with hearts in her eyes watching Cloud moan in pleasure as he fucks her face. Kamui start to insert a finger inside of her pussy as Cloud continued to fuck her throat

Cloud looks down at his girlfriend seeing how the heart in her eyes. He smirked at her. "You look like you're enjoying yourself down there." Kamui was trying to talk, but Cloud couldn't quite make it out with his cock in her mouth. Cloud pulls Kamui away from her cock. The Nohrian Princess was breathing heavy with her tongue sticking out. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something Kamui?"

"I-I...said...I love you cock...I love the way you're taking control of me...D-Don't stop...P-Please...I want more of your cock...Keep going till you pour your semen down my throat...!" Kamui begged.

"Wow. You're really not that different from your brother aren't you? You're both cock loving sluts. Well since you want me to cum down your throat, let's pick up the pace!"

Cloud tugged on to Kamui's and thrust inside of her mouth. He was going much faster than before. Kamui's mind was starting to go blank. She was now turning into Cloud's fuck toy.

Meanwhile, Corrin was starting to gain some consciousness back. He was starting to feel something wet around his cock. He looks to see Bayonetta sucking on his cock again.

"C-Cere?!" Corrin said surprised.

Bayonetta stops sucking. "Yes Corrin. Remember me? Your girlfriend that you've been ignoring this whole time? Must've been nice fawning over Cloud and forgetting that you have a me."

"N-No...I-I didn't forget...I-I..." Bayonetta put a finger up at Corrin's lips.

"No excuses! I'm going to take of your cock with my breasts, and you're not allowed to cum until I say so!"

Corrin nodded. "Y-Yes...Cere..."

"That's a good boy. Now then..." Bayonetta sticks her tongue out and drips her saliva all over Corrin's cock. She pressed her boobs around Corrin's cock and started moving up and down it with her breast. She sticks out her tongue and started licking up and down his shaft.

Corrin started to get hot again. He was blushing and breathing started to get heavy. The feeling of Bayonetta's big, soft breasts wrapped around his cock was enticing him. "C-Cere...Y-You're breasts feels so...A-Ahh!"

"Hehe, you love them don't you? You're so cute Corrin~ You need to remember who's the one in control her." Bayonetta moves up to Corrin and starts sucking on Corrin's nipple.

Corrin lets out a moan. "M-My nipple...D-Don't lick it...C-Cere...P-Please don't A-Ahhh!" Corrin lets out another as Bayonetta stuck her finger inside of Corrin's ass.

"Who do you think you are? You don't give me orders. I'll have to take out all that semen Cloud poured into you. I own you my dear~ Since you are complying well so far, I'll let you move on your own and fuck my tits."

Corrin stood up from the bed. His legs were wobbling with Bayonetta's finger going in and out of his asshole. Bayonetta wrapped her arms around Corrin's legs to make him hold still. Corrin starts moving his hips and starts tittyfucking Bayonetta. Bayonetta opens her mouth and starts sucking on Corrin's cock as he continued to fuck her tits.

Meanwhile, Cloud can feel himself getting closer to cumming as continued fucking Kamui's throat. "Kamui! I'm at my limit! I'm gonna cum!" Cloud let's out a roar doing one huge thrust inside Kamui's throat, pouring all of his semen in there.

Kamui felt the lumps in her throat as Cloud's semen just kept going down her throat. She made sure to hold on to him so that none of his cum spilled out. _"Yes...That's it...I'll take it all. Give me your cum! I won't waste a single drop of it!_ Kamui yelled in her head.

Cloud takes his cock out of his girlfriend's mouth. The Nohrian Princess laid down on the ground breathing heavily. Her mouth wide opening showing that she swallowed every drop of Cloud's cum. She struggled to get a word out. Not like she would want to. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her boyfriend.

"I may have gone a bit overboard, but you seemed to have enjoyed yourself. You even swallowed it all. However, I'm not done with you yet." Cloud goes up to Kamui and lifts her with her back facing him. He spreads her legs and starts thrusting inside her pussy. Kamui lets out a moan, coming back to her senses. She was now elevated above the ground with Cloud thrusting inside of her.

"C-Cloud! Oh fuck! Y-You're pounding my pussy so hard! I love it! I love it! Ahhh!" Kamui yelled.

"You're not the only one who's having fun. Just look at your brother over there."

Kamui looked over at Corrin seeing him tittyfucking Bayonetta as she fingered his ass. The look on Corrin's face showed he was losing control and enjoying himself. The Umbra Witch also had a lollipop in her mouth. She takes it out and swirls it around the tip of Corrin's cock. Corrin's body began to tingle.

"C-Cere! A-Ahh! I-If you keep doing that...I-I'll..."

"Go ahead. Give me all of your warm cum. I want it all over my face." Bayonetta smirked. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and puts inside of Corrin's ass. Corrin jumps letting out a loud moan and cums all over Bayonetta's face. "Such a good boy. Your cum is so thick and delicious." She said as she wiped some the cum from her face and licks it from her fingers. Bayonetta takes the lollipop out of Corrin's ass as he falls back down on the bed.

"See? You should've seen him earlier. I had him begging for my cock just like you are now. He couldn't get enough of it." Cloud bragged as thrusted harder inside of Kamui.

"You know Cloudy, if you're going to continue to talk shit, then you should do it to my face while Corrin is lusting all over me. He's **MY** dragon. If you want to take him from me, you're going to have to try harder than that!" Bayonetta barked.

Cloud sneered at the Umbra Witch. He pins Kamui down to the ground and keeps thrusting her pussy until she came.

"Ahhh! C-Cloud! I'm cumming!" Kamui screamed with her tongue sticking out and her face showing immense pleasure.

Cloud smirked back at Bayonetta. "Don't worry about it. I got my own dragon to take care of, but nothing stopping me from taking both though."

Bayonetta was far from amused. "Aww, just look at the poor girl. She seems exhausted, or maybe it's something else that's caught her attention."

"Corrin...C-Corrin..." Kamui muttered slowly crawling towards the bed.

Bayonetta sits Corrin back up at the end of the bed. "Look darling, your dear sister is calling out to you. Your cock is still a little messy. She wants to help clean it up for you."

Corrin was so out of it that he didn't seem to understand the implication of Bayonetta's words. He ended up crying softly to his sister. "S-Sister...H-Help me...I-I made a mess of myself."

"Y-Yes...I'm here for you Corrin...Let your big sister take care of you." Kamui said.

Kamui grabbed her brother's cock and starts sucking on it. She looked up at Corrin watching him cry softly. He was letting out very feminine moans.

 _"I can't believe it...I'm sucking Corrin's cock! He's enjoying it too...This...This is what I've been dreaming of for years...now I finally got what I've always wanted. His cock taste so good...I could suck on it all day...looking at squirming and crying like a girl...Oh Corrin, why do you always have to have that pathetic look on your face? You're so weak...but I love it..."_

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you darling? You are such a good sister taking care of your brother like this. Corrin is enjoying this as well. His cock is amazing to taste isn't it? Since you're twins, you probably taste good as well. Allow me to dig in." Bayonetta smirked.

The Umbra Witch goes behind Kamui and spreads her pussy lips. She licks her lips and starts sticking her tongue inside of Kamui's pussy. The Umbra Witch's tongue explored the inside of the Nohrian Princess. Kamui's face started to turn red and her body began to tingle and her body temperature began to increase. Normally, she wouldn't enjoy the fact that Bayonetta was touching her, especially her most precious area. However, she was feeling the most immense pleasure from Bayonetta's tongue swirling around her pussy.

"A-Ah! S-Sister!" Corrin moaned loudly. Corrin put his hands on Kamui's head and starts moving his hips thrusting inside of Kamui's throat.

 _"Yes...Yes...use me Corrin...I can feel your cock twitching...you're getting close to cumming...and...so am I...W-Why am I falling to this witch...this shouldn't be happening...but I just can't...hold it in any longer..."_

Kamui began to orgasm in Bayonetta's mouth as Corrin thrust further inside of Kamui's throat and cums inside of her mouth. Corrin take his cock out of Kamui's mouth and collapsed on the bed. Her mind was blank. She was slowly losing her composure, losing all feeling in her body.

"I-I'm sorry Sister..." Corrin apologized.

Bayonetta stands up licking her lips. "Don't worry Corrin. She was very happy to take care of your cock. She was also very delicious." Bayonetta walks up to Corrin and caresses his face. "You're such a good boy Corrin. For being such a good boy, you can go finish up with Cloudy. He's been really anxious to play more with you."

Bayonetta points to Cloud who was standing stroking his cock. His was licking his lips with his hungry eye directed to Corrin.

Corrin slowly stands up and walks over to Cloud. "C-Cloud..." Corrin turned around, bent over and spread his ass with his hand. He turns his head back to Cloud. "I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. C-Could you please give me more of your cock? I-I wanted more of you too...So please...continue to use me however you wish." Corrin begged.

Cloud smirked at the dragon prince and grabbed his ass. "You're very obedient. Good, just like how I like my dragons."

Cloud licked his lips as he started to thrust hard inside of Corrin's ass. Cloud was moving at a very fast pace as well, showing no sign of letting Corrin have a breather. Corrin stuck his tongue out moaning in pleasure with the feeling of Cloud's cock hitting his prostate.

Kamui had some strength in her to get up from the floor. She started to walk to Corrin who was clearly occupied getting fucked by her boyfriend. "C-Corrin..."

"S-Sister..."

"Corrin...Make me feel good too...I want to feel good...Take your cock and stick it in here." Kamui turns around and bends over in front of Corrin. She spread her pussy lips.

"Y-Yes Sister...I'll make you feel good too." Corrin grabbed on to Kamui and pulls her towards him. Corrin's cock goes inside of Kamui's pussy rather easily. She lets out a loud moan.

 _"Corrin's inside me...It's actually happening...my brother's cock is inside of me...I'm so happy..."_

Kamui looks up at Bayonetta who was still free and grabs her from behind. Bayonetta was caught by surprise by the dragon princess's actions.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Bayonetta asked.

"Heh...I'll never understand why Corrin loves you...but...maybe I'll figure it out if I get a taste of you." Kamui smirked as she sticks her tongue inside the Umbra Witch.

Bayonetta yelped at the sudden infiltration. "N-No...Y-You just can't do that..."

Now everyone was having their fair share of pleasure. Cloud thrusting inside of Corrin's ass. Corrin feeling Cloud's cock hit his prostate as he fucks Kamui with his cock. Kamui have her brother's cock stir up her pussy as she gets a taste of Bayonetta. Bayonetta was also trembling to Kamui's tongue exploring inside of her. The four stayed in that position to what felt like hours until they all reached their climax and came together.

* * *

The four were now lying on the bed together. Corrin had his arms wrapped around Bayonetta soundly asleep in between her breast. Bayonetta had her arms wrapped around Corrin as well stroking his hair. Kamui just laid down on her back with a face of despair and disappointment about what she had just done. Cloud laid beside her not looking at her. The atmosphere was awkward to say the least.

 _"I cannot believe what I've just done...I allowed my brother to be fucked by that witch and Cloud. I let that witch touch me and use me as her toy. I sucked Corrin's cock and let him fuck me...what...sick person am I?"_ Kamui covered her face in disgust and embarrassment.

"Hey...Kamui. I uh...know this is...not the right moment to say this. I'm...sorry about all this. I-It didn't mean anything. I promise. I...still...love you and uh...Yeah." Cloud tried his best explained what just happened, but there was really no chance of explaining something so bizarre. He couldn't really use the drunken excuse even if it influenced his actions, but he had wanted to do that for a very long time, so…

"You know...I should kill you for what happened here." Kamui growled weakly to herself.

"Yeah...Figures." Cloud was a little surprised to feel Kamui wrapped her arms around his arm.

"But...I want you to only do it with me from now on...O-Okay?" Kamui blushed.

"Y-Yeah...S-Sure."


End file.
